A Piece of Mind
by evanism
Summary: Hanya berisi tentang Kwon Hyeop, Ji Hoon dan segala uneg-uneg tentang apa yang telah mereka lewati. [Produce 101/PD101/P101 SEASON 2/Wanna One fanfiction; Kwon Hyeop x Park Ji Hoon; JiHyeop]


Tak ada yang lebih cocok selain kata 'naif' untuk menggambarkan sifat diri ini,

Dan tak ada yang lebih buruk dari 'kenyataan' yang menyadarkan betapa tinggi dan muluknya mimpi yang sedari dulu ingin kuwujudkan...

Sambil mengulum pahitnya realita yang kini tengah ada di depan mata dengan mengulas senyum lebar di wajahku,

tak dapat dipungkiri kalau nampaknya cairan hangat dari mataku ini tak lama lagi akan lolos dari bendungan emosi yang telah berusaha kubangun sejak tadi...

Sejak awal aku mengetahui bahwa meski aku memilih jalanku sendiri,

tetap saja...

Bukan aku yang menjadi tokoh utamanya.

.

.

.

.

 **A Piece of Mind**

a Produce 101 season 2 fan-fiction;

Kwon Hyeop x Park Ji Hoon.

hurt/comfort, friendship, unbeta, bahasa alakadar, typo(s); DLDR.

.

.

.

.

Apakah usahaku selama ini kurang?

Ataukah karena aku memang payah?

Apakah _visual_ atau _talent_ -ku tak menarik di mata para Produser Nasional(?) ? Ah ayolah, bahkan saat _netter_ berkata aku terlihat gemuk, lalu aku berhasil menurunkan berat badanku sebanyak 1 kilo, itu tak berpengaruh apapun pada diriku...

Lantas, apakah ini karena... Memang aku yang tak sebanding dengan kawan se- _agency-_ ku, Park Ji Hoon?

Pertanyaan seperti itu terus menerus mengelilingi pikiranku. Seakan tak kenal lelah, bukannya berhenti, pikiran negatif dan prasangka yang mengada-ada di hati ini malah makin menjadi.

Mendengus pelan, aku menggeleng kepala ini lemah lalu menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Haha, hentikan ini, Kwon Hyeop. Kau yang mengajak Ji Hoon untuk ikut Produce 101, bukan? Dia adalah kawan dekatmu! Dan lagi, seharusnya kau berbahagia melihatnya sukses! Ia juga menjadi nomor satu secara berturut-turut! Jika bukan kau yang mengajaknya ikut acara ini, tak mungkin dia akan menjadi seperti ini... Haha... Seperti ini... Ya..."

Ah, nampaknya aku gagal lagi. Bukannya berhasil menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang sejak beberapa hari belakangan makin menjadi parasit di otak ini, aku malah dengan mudahnya kalah dari mereka dan mengakhiri kalimat tadi dengan suara parau.

Menyayat hati, memang. Saat kau yang berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetapi bukannya dirimu, melainkan malah kawanmu yang meraih benih-benih kesuksesannya. Kecut. Pahit. Namun manis. Susah menjelaskannya.

Di satu sisi, tentu aku kecewa. Terkadang aku merutuki diri sendiri dan mengalami _mental breakdown_ setiap Jum'at malam. Ketika melihat betapa jauhnya selisih peringkat yang tercipta antar diriku dan kawanku, Ji Hoon. Dan jarak peringkat yang tak kunjung membaik dari minggu ke minggu. Saat itu aku kerap bertanya, apakah aku kurang menarik di mata mnet? Sehingga aku nyaris tak selalu ada pada tiap episodenya? Meski saat aku menjadi _center_ , apakah aku kurang menonjol? Sehingga bukan diriku, melainkan Seon Ho yang malah mendapat pujian dan apresiasi dari netizen. Ah, aku memang payah.

Meski begitu di sisi lain, ada rasa bangga bagiku untuknya. Ayolah, manusia mana yang tak bahagia melihat kawannya sendiri sukses? Tentu aku merasa bangga dan beruntung memiliki kawan seperti Ji Hoon. Dan lagi, aku lah yang menarik paksa dia untuk ikut acara ini! Jadi bisa dibilang, aku adalah salah satu orang yang berperan besar di balik kesuksesannya. Haha, mengingat itu semua membuat hati ini menghangat. Membuat diri ini secara tidak sadar mengulas senyum kikuk di wajah. Sungguh, hal yang tak selayaknya dibanggakan bukan?

Namun ada saat dimana aku sedih tiap kali melihatnya. Jihoon hanyalah anak remaja. Namun ia memikul beban berat dari para Produser Nasional(?) se-antero Korea Selatan. Serta jangan lupakan betapa lakunya acara ini sehingga tak ayal pula bila dia secara tak langsung menanggung harapan sekaligus hujatan dari para penikmat _K-Pop_ dari berbagai penjuru dunia.

Sebagai seorang kawan yang mengenalnya paling lama dari antara semua peserta, aku dapat melihat kantung matanya yang kian menebal dan entah sejak kapan, ia mulai memiliki hobi menggigit jari. Tapi kuyakin, itu adalah dampak dari betapa posisi nomor 1 itu memberi dampak yang besar bagi hidupnya, dalam segi negatif.

Apakah ini karena beban tanggung jawab? Karena posisinya, ia harus dapat memuaskan ekspetasi _netter_ kepadanya? Atau karena... Ia juga merasa tak enak diri kepadaku? Aku tak tahu mana yang pasti, namun sungguh. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban penghalang bagi kesuksesannya.

Omong-omong, kini sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak malam eliminasi terjadi. Dan ya, berarti nyaris lebih dari satu minggu pula sejak aku bertekad bulat untuk keluar dari Maroo Entertainment, _agency_ yang menjadi tempatku selama ini bernaung dan berlatih selama _trainee_. Tempat yang mempertemukanku dengan Ji Hoon.

Banyak yang bilang kalau ini adalah tindakan yang pengecut, ada pula yang berkata kalau mereka menghargai keputusanku dan men- _s_ _upport_ apapun pilihanku.

Aku tak terlalu memikirkan perkataan mereka, namun satu hal yang pasti. Aku berharap dengan ini Ji Hoon akan lebih mudah meraih kesuksesannya. Mungkin dengan tidak adanya diriku di sisinya, akan memudahkannya meraih mimpi yang sejak dulu ingin kuwujudkan. Dan mimpi yang sejak dulu ingin kita wujudkan bersama. Jadi aku harap dengan keluarnya diriku dari Maroo, membuat netizen berhenti membandingkan atau bahkan menyalahkan Ji Hoon atas apa yang terjadi padaku! Karena aku sungguh keluar dan gagal karena kurangnya kerja keras dari diriku.

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dengan mengikuti acara ini akan membuatku menjadi begitu pemikir dan hampir saja ingin melakukan _self-harm_. Namun semakin aku berfikir, semakin aku berniat untuk mencoba melangkah dan mengubah masa lalu ini menjadi lebih baik di masa yang akan datang.

Jika Jang Moon Bok saja bisa menghadapi masa lalu dan mengubahnya, mengapa aku tidak?

.

.

 _'Ting!'_

Bunyi notifikasi Instagram menghalangi pikiranku untuk merantau lebih jauh. Mengembalikanku pada kenyataan.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di pinggir taman ini. Jam analog yang setia berdiri di situ menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah saatnya aku menyudahi 'cari angin'-ku dan pulang, eh?

Setelah memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memasang _headset_ pada kedua lubang telingaku, serta tak lupa memakai masker, aku memutuskan untuk mengecek aplikasi yang tadi berhasil memecah kegundahanku.

Sederhana memang, namun tiap kali aku membuka Instagram dan membaca berbagai komentar maupun pesan pribadi yang mereka -para pendukungku- yang selalu mendukung dan setia menghiburku, aku percaya bahwa mungkin ada hal lain yang lebih besar dan baik dari Produce 101 yang tengah menungguku.

Aku memang bukan tokoh utama pada kisah kali ini,

Namun aku yakin akan ada panggung yang lebih besar dan hebat yang dapat menjadikanku sebagai tokoh utama dan membuatku bersinar lebih daripada kali ini.

Berpegang pada keyakinan dan dukungan itu, kini aku berani melangkah menuju rumah dan menuju masa depan yang lebih baik.

Dan juga,

menarik peranku dari kisahmu,

melepaskan peran pembantuku dari hidupmu,

Park Ji Hoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cathastrxpe** **'s Note** :

YAAKK FF PERTAMA ANCUR SEKALI MAAPKEUN HAMBA;;;;

Lagi baper bapernya 101 dan sedih karena bias tercinta secara perlahan kandas satu-satu;;;

buat yang heran kenapa tiap kalimat Produser Nasional ada tanda ' (?) ' itu karena Kwon Hyeop sendiri yang nulis begitu. Jadi waktu dia nulis letter ke fans, dia bingung manggilnya gimana jadi dia nulis guknim produsernim pake tanda tanya. Kesannya canggung ya? Lucu emang anaknya hihi;;;;

Ada yang suka stay tune sama akun ig nya Kwon Hyeop?

Dia malaikat sekali. Sedih liat malaikat macam dia kandas dari 101. Dan sedih liat OTP JiHyeop kandas secepat itu;;;

 **Update:**

Maaf ya kalau pada akhirnya ff ini tidak memenuhi harapan/ekspetasi kalian. Sejujurnya hamba sudah mengetik chapter lanjutannya, cuma karena itu tercatat di hp lawas yang sudah rusak, ditambah dengan ide yang sudah usang, jadilah hamba memutuskan untuk menjadikan ff ini one-shot saja.

Sekali lagi maafkan orz

Salam sayang,

Cath.


End file.
